leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
X Defense
|} The X Defense (Japanese: ディフェンダー Defender) is a type of battle item introduced in Generation I. It temporarily boosts the stat. Prior to Generation VI, it was known as X Defend. In the core series games Price / | 550| 275}} | 2,000| 1,000}} | 500| 250}} |} |} Effect Generations I to VI Raises the of a Pokémon currently in battle by 1 level. From Generation II onward, it also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Generation VII Raises the Defense of a Pokémon currently in battle by 2 levels. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Description |Temporarily increases Defense for one battle.}} |Raises Defense. (1 BTL)}} |Raises the stat Defense during one battle.}} |Raises the Defense stat of Pokémon in battle. Wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |Raises the stat Defense during one battle.}} |An item that raises the Defense stat of a Pokémon in battle. It wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that boosts the Defense stat of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that sharply boosts the Defense stat of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | | Celadon Department Store |- | | Sprout Tower , Union Cave, Rock Tunnel | , , , Poké Marts, Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | Rustboro City | , , , , , Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store |- | | | Celadon Department Store |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | Oreburgh Mine , | Veilstone Department Store |- | | Union Cave, Rock Tunnel | Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | | , |- | | Dreamyard | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Trainers' School | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( ) |- | | Routes , , and , Santalune City (×3), Cyllage City, | Santalune City Poké Mart |- | | Rustboro City, Granite Cave, Mauville City, Jagged Pass | Slateport City Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store (Level 3) |- | | Hau'oli City , Lush Jungle, Poni Plains, Verdant Cavern, Vast Poni Canyon | , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Hau'oli City , Lush Jungle, Paniola Ranch, Poni Plains, Verdant Cavern, Vast Poni Canyon (×2) | , , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Pewter City, , Underground Path (Kanto Routes 7-8) | All Poké Marts |} |} Wonder Launcher The X Defend appears as four Wonder Launcher items, increasing the Defense stat by 1, 2, 3 or 6 levels. It costs 3, 5, 7, or 11 points to use respectively. In the spin-off games Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U X Defense (along with X Attack and X Speed) appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as that any of the five playable Pokémon can use. X Defense raises the holder's Defense while lowering Speed. While it will occasionally come with a special effect, the ones without effects come in three rarities: normal, Threefold, and Sixfold. After rescuing a distressed Mii in an area, he or she will occasionally use X Defenses (along with X Attacks, X Speeds, or potions). What they give out is chosen randomly upon being rescued. The X Defense boosts the Defense stat for some time. In the TCG The English language release of the X Defense uses the direct translation of its Japanese name Defender. Defender's first apparence was in the , before the Base Set's official release. This print has a red border and "Trainer Deck A" printed on the back. This card was included in the with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi, first released in the Japanese . It was reprinted in the expansion. It was reprinted again in the Japanese , , , and theme decks, and the Totodile Half Deck of the Japanese . This card was later reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by Ryo Ueda, first released in the Japanese expansion. Alongside , this card received an erratum to change "by an opponent's attack" to "by attacks". Defender reduces the damage done to the Pokémon Defender is attached to by attacks by 20 during the opponent's next turn. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=防禦強化 傷害預防 |zh_cmn=防禦強化 / 防御强化 |fr=Défense + |de=X-Abwehr |it=Difesa X |ko=디펜드업 Defend-Up |pt_br=Defesa X (games) X-Defensa |pt_eu=X-Defensa |es=Defensa X }} Category:Items Category:Battle items de:X-Abwehr fr:Défense + ja:ディフェンダー zh:防御强化（道具）